When I get where I'm goin'
by occasionallyperfect11
Summary: In the wake of the 2x15 finale, Maura and Jane must face the difficult choices they have made.  In the midst of tragedy, they will realize how much they need each other. Rated T  for now.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. I think I needed to write this for myself in order to endure the next 6 months after this ridiculous finale we had. I wanted to start the first 2 chapters each with Maura's POV and then Jane's, respectively and finish the remaining chapters in third person. It was important for me to be able to show where I felt each were. I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer** no copyright infringement intended. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or the characters because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story _

_Chapter 1_

_Maura's POV_

**pan∙ic** : sudden overwhelming fear.

I couldn't breathe. Scientifically, I knew what taking the next one required, but regardless of how hard I tried, I couldn't muster the energy to physically push my lungs in and out. I was frozen with utter panic. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. In literally 15 seconds, my life had completely changed. As I looked to my left and saw what I thought was my best friend trying to help my bleeding and broken father, not only did I not recognize her, I screamed at her, _"Nooooo! I mean it! Don't you DARE touch him."_ I looked into the eyes of the person I thought I knew better than anyone in this world, only to find, she had become just like everyone I had ever known, disappointing.

The past 3 minutes played over in my head as I tried to make sense of what had happened. Kevin pointed a gun at me, Paddy was there in an instant and saved my life. The next voice I heard… wait, Agent Dean? Why was Agent Dean there? It was Agent Dean that had shot my father… I screamed _"Noooo, don't shoot."_ And then it was Jane. Jane. I could barely even think her name at this moment without cringing. How could she have done this to me? The one person in my life that I had trusted with everything had betrayed me. She knew Paddy would never hurt me, ever. And Paddy would never hurt her.

I looked at my battered and broken father as he nodded out of consciousness. _"Hope…"_ he had uttered before passing out. I sat looking at a man whom I thought I hated, whom I had never cared about… only to find I longed to actually know him. Something was to be said for a man who gave you away to save your life yet still had pictures and had attended every monumental moment in your life. In one instant, it was going to be taken away from me. He had now saved me 3 times. His first act was his choice to place me in the care of the Isles'. Second, he protected me when he placed an ice pick through the heart of Tommy O'Rourke who, if given the chance would have done the same to me without a second thought. This final time, standing on a balcony in a half burned down building, he shot a man who pulled a gun on me, only to be gunned down by my very best friend and the man she had shared a bed with the night before. Was Paddy Doyle the one person in my life who had actually never let me down? In the state of my extreme confusion, this thought sent a cold chill down my spine.

I am not sure in that moment if it was the potential loss of my father, or whos hands it had come at. If Frost had shot him, Korsak, or even if Agent Dean's bullet had been the only bullet to pierce my father's body, I could have handled it. Instead, it was Jane's. In an instant I was quickly reminded why I don't open up to people, why I don't confide and why it's just so much easier to be alone… because people hurt you. They touch you and sometimes you break. Jane had let me give her everything, and instead of protecting me, she broke me.

I sat at Jane's bedside after she had been shot the entire time she was in the hospital. When Hoyt was after her, I held a loaded gun and sat awake all night on her couch, ready to protect her. I had given this woman, my best friend, everything. When I kept the information about Tommy from her after having to sign a title 18, she was so angry with me. She accused me of not trusting her enough to protect me. Perhaps, that event was a foreshadowing of this. Maybe I didn't trust her enough to protect me. Maybe in the back of my mind I always knew something like this would happen… that she would betray me. Instead of coming back to be with me at the hospital, she was with Agent Dean. I am not sure of the full reason this upsets me so much, but it's all just too much to handle. My mother was almost killed in a hit and run, Jane was in bed with Agent Dean while I sat weeping at my mother's bedside… and Jane had shot my father. Could someone who you loved so much, cared so much for and who you truly believed felt the same in return scar you so deeply in less than 36 hours?

At the thought of these 3 events, I couldn't hold it any longer. Panic set in at the realization of what happened in these last minutes, I began crying uncontrollably and Jane tried to grab onto me and hug me. _"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"_ I screamed as I began pounding my fists into her chest. Even through my anger, I recognized Jane's familiar smell of lavender, a smell which generally brought me comfort, caused my stomach to turn. The harder I screamed at her and hit her, the tighter she held onto me_. "I hate you! I HATE you!"_ I yelled through broken sobs and salty tears. I knew in that moment, I didn't mean it, but I needed to hate someone and blame them for this. I felt Jane shaking as she tried to hold onto me.

In one twist of my body I freed myself of her. I was still kneeling by my father's body and wrapped my arms around myself sobbing like a child. Korsak then knelt next to me in between Jane and I and wrapped his big arms around me. I couldn't fight anymore. I held onto him like he was my last hope in the world. As I looked over his shoulder through tears stained eyes, I saw Jane with tears streaming down her face shaking and looking at me like she had never seen me in her life. Utter shock took her over as she looked at the body of my father. In one instant, she got up and ran out of the warehouse, almost tripping over the scattered debris. My head was happy to see her go, she didn't deserve to be here… while in the very same moment my heart ached for her to be near me for just a second longer and broke into a million pieces… again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I already had the chapter finished because I was on an airplane today and had plenty of time! Thank you all for alerting my story and adding it to your favorites. _

_**Disclaimer** no copyright infringement intended. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or the characters because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this story._

_Chapter 2_

_Jane's POV_

**shock:** a sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience

The instant the slight kickback of my 40 caliber pistol registered in my brain it was too late. I stood still holding my gun in the same position I had shot it from. My vision was hazy. Confusion took over as I wasn't sure what I was seeing in front of me. My ears were ringing from the percussion of the bullet exiting the chamber in such close quarters. As I shook my head I saw the blood gushing from a man who was teetering above on a balcony that stretched across the burned building. As he attempted to steady himself, he fell from the staggering height of the balcony with a violent thud that echoed the room.

As my brain registered this was Paddy Doyle, I heard the gut wrenching screams of my best friend, Maura. The sound of her shrieks will never cease to haunt my nightmares. As I finally lowered my gun, I was shaking and frantically began looking around, attempting to steady myself and become aware of my surroundings. Frost was to my right, and as I turned to my left I saw Dean. My mouth became dry and I could barely swallow. In an instant I realized I didn't care if he lived or he died, but if he did survive, he would hope he was dead before I got finished with him.

As I continued to look around I realized that Maura was in front of me. Frantically, I attempted to make my way to her calling out her name, _"Maura…"_ my voice raspier than usual and cracking. If I hadn't spoken it myself I would have never recognized my own voice. I continued to repeat her name. I was shaking so badly I could barely return my gun to my holster at my hip. I almost tripped as I tried to remove my jacket not sure what I should do next. I looked down at Paddy Doyle's bloodied body and I couldn't believe what I had done. In my effort to protect Maura, I realized that perhaps I had finally gone too far. I fought back tears as I saw my best friend kneeling next to her father. I continued to attempt shakily calling her name as I placed my jacket to the wound I had caused, his abdomen.

The next set of events I will never forget as long as I live. In fact, I would venture to say that the words that followed, will haunt my days and nights into eternity. _"Nooooo! I mean it! Don't you DARE touch him."_, are the words Maura screamed at me. Those beautiful hazel eyes I had come to love were filled with something I had never seen to that degree and certainly not directed towards me – complete and utter anger, disappointment and betrayal. I had not known the severity of my actions until that moment. Having no idea what to do next I reached out to grab her. She fought and screamed for me to not touch her. As she beat her fists against my chest, I winced and only attempted to hold her tighter as the tears that had threatened my eyes at her earlier statement finally flowed freely. I buried my head in her honey brown locks as the familiar scent of vanilla and that damn expensive Hermes perfume she insisted on buying filled my senses. She screamed she hated me and I had no fight left. I pulled back as my stomach fell to the floor, my mouth dry, and tears streamed down my face. As Korsak stepped in between us, I was oddly thankful. I had created a mess I was unsure I would ever be able to fix. As she looked at me over his shoulder, I realized I couldn't be here. Hearing Maura utter that she hated me was more than I could take… so I did what I do best, I got up and I ran.

As I thought, I realized there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for Maura, that I hadn't done. Most acts of my recent life had been to protect her. When Tommy O'Rourke was after her I was ready to commit career suicide and tip Doyle off to save her. When Doyle kidnapped her, I was ready to do anything the person that had taken her had demanded. I shot myself to not only protect Frankie, but to save Maura. When Hoyt had us in that hospital room, it wasn't until he had Maura pinned to a bed and was about to do the unthinkable that I was able to fight off the guard. Every conscious and unconscious act I have done in the years that I have known Maura was for 1 purpose… to protect her. As I think back to a few moments ago at the warehouse, I realize that I had finally gone too far to protect her. I didn't see Paddy Doyle, Maura's father standing there with a gun. I saw a man with a gun pointing towards me, me pointing a gun towards him and Maura in the middle. In that moment the man holding the gun could have been the pope… it was Maura in the middle and I would do anything to make sure she was ok. In my attempt to protect her, I am so afraid that I have ruined any friendship we have ever had.

It wasn't until then that I realized I have never acted that way for anyone else in my life and gone to that level to protect them. The thought of a life without her is more than I can bare and death would be an easier fate. In the wake of shooting Patrick Doyle, her father, I realized… I love her and I perhaps have lost her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it's fast, but here's the next chapter. I am going to get somewhere other than what these two are feeling, I promise. I just feel like these are emotions that will never be written in the show and I want them both to feel a level of guilt and responsibility for what's happened. Again thank you for all the subscriptions to the story, but don't be afraid to leave a comment! I enjoy constructive criticism and I like to know your true opinions on what you like and don't like! _

_**Disclaimer** no copyright infringement intended. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or the characters. If I did I wouldn't need to write this story. _

_Chapter 3_

**guilt:**The fact of having committed a specified or implied offense

Maura paced around the hospital unsure of where she should actually be. Paddy was in surgery and her mother was still in her room recovering. These past two days had been too much for her. She didn't quite feel comfortable enough to go to her mother's room following the question if "Patrick" had been to see her. It was more confusion than Maura was ready to deal with. Ordinarily in situations like this, Jane would be with her. _Jane_. A name that had once brought her such joy and comfort all at once provided her with a flood of emotions. She had never loved and cared for someone like she did Jane, but now she found herself so hurt.

"Hey Doc," she was ripped from her thoughts as Detective Korsak came up behind her.

She turned to him and attempted a halfhearted smile, "Hello, Vince."

"You ok?" he asked her, unsure of the proper protocol considering this was more Jane's thing than his.

Maura let out a deep sigh attempting to hold back tears, "No," she paused, "but thank you for asking."

"Do you know anything yet?" Korsak wasn't sure what to ask or even what to say. He just didn't want Dr. Isles to have to be alone.

"He is still in surgery, but I know the statistics of someone of his age and stature surviving a gunshot wound of that magnitude to the abdomen as well as the fall from the balcony," she said as she attempted to remain neutral and not become too emotional.

Korsak took a deep breath. He wanted to help, but wasn't sure how far to push, "Doc, I'm really sorry, but listen, Janie was just doin…" he dropped his eyes as the mention of Jane's name caused Maura to wince.

She interrupted him before he had a chance to finish, "Please, Vince. Not now. I appreciate you being here, but this is not the time nor the place to discuss this."

Korsak could easily take a hint and nodded, "Well let me know if you need anything. And really, I am sorry." He walked over to give her a hug. She held on a little longer than she probably normally would have, but he had oddly been a father figure for her and something about his presence comforted her at this moment.

As the tears began flowing again, Maura pulled back and said "Thank you." She turned back to her pacing as he pushed the down button for the elevator.

As comforting as Korsak's presence had been, there was really only 1 person in the world who could ever make these situations better… Jane. As Maura leaned against the wall for support, her body ached for the feel of her best friends arms wrapped around her. She longed to feel Jane's warm body pressed against her and find herself lost in the place she had come to find as home. Her heart ached at the confusion she felt at the thoughts of Jane. She had come to love everything about her, but in one instant felt so betrayed. Maura had been the one to push Jane to go out with Agent Dean. She had screamed at her… told Jane it was all her fault… and while some of it was, Maura couldn't shake the earth shattering feeling that this was all her doing. It was Maura's fault and at the thought, her stomach turned inside out. All at once the guilt, confusion and anger became too much. She turned and ran to the bathroom as she barely made it to the stall and began throwing up. When she had nothing left, she leaned against the door and covered her face with her bloodied bandaged hands and began crying… wondering how in the world she could fix this mess.

Jane entered her apartment door unsure of how she had actually gotten there. She had her car keys in her hand, but she couldn't actually be sure if she had driven herself there or not. She should be at the station. There would be a formal investigation and she would need to turn her gun and badge over, but at this moment all that was too much. Normally upon entering the door Jo Friday would have greeted her. She was so thankful that Jo was with her mother today at Maura's. _Maura._ The thought of her name made Jane's breath catch in her throat.

All at once she felt herself shaking again. She couldn't breathe and felt like she was drowning. The tears began to flow freely in the loneliness of her quiet apartment. An apartment that Maura usually occupied with her. She let out a deep scream as her right fist met her wall. Sheer pain coursed through her body as she pulled her now bloodied and possibly broken hand back. The tears continued as she found herself at her couch and fell onto it guarding her newly injured right hand. She buried her head into a pillow and sobbed for what seemed like hours. She was sure that once she was finished crying she would have no tears left in her body.

She winced as she tried to move her hand, reminding herself this pain was nothing in comparison to what she had caused Maura. She wondered what she should do next. Should she push and go to the hospital to check on her best friend or should she stay away? As her heart and head fought a battle, the words "I hate you" rang through her mind. Head won out as she realized that Maura had no desire to see her.

She looked over to a picture that was from a night they had spent at the dirty robber. They'd had a few drinks before this picture was taken. Maura stood there in a gorgeous body hugging teal dress that hit her in all the right places holding her infamous wine glass, smiling at the camera, while in the picture, Jane stood with her beer, looking at Maura and smiling. "Why didn't I figure this out before?" she asked out loud to no one in particular. The picture spoke 1000 words as she realized that she loved this woman… somewhere for Jane, it had become more than friendship. She grabbed onto the picture and held it tightly… through tears and broken sobs she stared at Maura's face, "I'm… so…so….. sorry," As she repeated the statement over and over again, she fell into the couch again holding tightly to the frame across her chest.

After what seemed like forever, she held onto her frame and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, but then noticed a bottle of Jameson sitting on the counter. She grabbed it replacing the beer and took a drink straight from the bottle. As she winced at the intense taste of the Irish whiskey she decided at that moment she could do nothing… she couldn't help Maura, she couldn't sleep, so she would try to drink the pain away.


	4. Chapter 4

_I am not sure if anyone is even still paying attention to this story, but I was feeling very inspired today. I know it has been awhile, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted a little bit of a different angle for the anger from the events of the shooting, etc. Thanks for reading and as always reviews are appreciated, good and bad. I love to know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer** no copyright infringement intended. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or the characters. If I did I wouldn't need to write this story. _

_Chapter 4_

**ad·mis·sion: **a statement acknowledging the truth of something.

It had been 27 long hours since she heard the shot ring from the barrel. Maura paced the hallway unsure of where to go next. Her mother was still stable and the doctor had just informed her that Paddy Doyle had made it through the initial surgery, but was in very critical condition. The next 24 hours were crucial.

Maura was confused. Normally she wouldn't face a situation like this alone. This time was different. This time she didn't have Jane to be there with her. The thought of her best friend didn't bring the lingering disgust it had hours ago, but a pain still rose in her body as her name crossed her mind.

The ringing was still in her ears and blood still on her expensive clothing. She hadn't slept and feared sitting down, afraid that she would relive the past hours in her subconscious.

Startled from her thoughts from her ringing phone, she wearily answered, "Isles," in almost a whisper. The frantic voice on the other end was Frost, "Do you know where she is?"

"Who?," Maura questioned honestly.

"Jane. Do you know where the hell she is? IA is all over this shooting and Cavanaugh is flipping his shit right now. She's not answering her phone or the door at her apartment. We thought maybe you would know where she would go," he hesitated as he knew asking the emotional doctor was a risk.

Maura sighed before responding, "I don't know, Barry. I haven't seen her since the warehouse. I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Listen, Doc. This is about Jane's job right now. Do you know how bad this looks? Paddy Doyle, your father is shot by your best friend and then she disappears? We need to find her now. Before anyone else does," his final attempt was a plea more than a statement.

"I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to see her," Maura reached up as she felt small streams of tears coming from her eyes. She was amazed at in so much anger, she could still care so deeply for someone, "I'll find her. And I'll make sure she comes in."

"Thanks Doc… and… I'm sorry… really… I am."

"I know, me too" she whispered as she hung up the phone.

The stench of stale whiskey rustled her from her sleep. Jane rolled over from the couch as she knocked the empty Jameson bottle from her lap onto the floor. The sound echoed with the ringing in her ears. As she attempted to stand up from couch, she heard a banging at the door.

* * *

><p>"GO AWAY," she screamed in a tone huskier than her normal.<p>

The banging continued with added persistence.

"GO AWAY," Jane again screamed as she knew it was either Frost or Korsak attempting to get her to come down to the station and relive what was easily one of the worst nights of her life.

When the banging still only continued harder and louder, she drunkenly stumbled to the door knocking into everything in her pathway. When she finally reached the handle, she simultaneously screamed while opening the door, "I SAID GO THE FUCK…", the last word trailed away as she realized who was standing in front of her.

At the sight of a drunk Jane who was protectively holding an injured right hand covered in dried blood, Maura felt emotions she couldn't explain coursing through her body. Tears filled her eyes as she instantly reacted.

Shock registered with Jane as Maura's right open hand met with a jolting smack square on her left jaw. In her inebriated state, Jane stumbled backwards trying to steady herself.

Maura quickly entered the room never missing a beat, "What the HELL is wrong with you?" she said, the venom dripping from her tone as she slammed the door shut. Maura was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

Jane had come to rest on the back of the couch as she bent over holding her head in her hands while randomly massaging her now painful left jaw, "What are you doing here," she questioned with little to no emotion. If it hadn't been for the near silence in the room, Maura would never have heard her, "Since you hate me and all."

"You are certainly making it easy," Maura came back instantly. She wasn't about the play the "pity party" with Jane, certainly not in this state. "I am not speaking to you like this. Go take a shower and get yourself together. I will have coffee ready for you." Maura didn't wait for Jane to respond as she walked to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Jane knew better than to deal with Maura in this state. Once the shock of seeing her and then being slapped by her wore off, she couldn't actually believe she was here. Maura was right, Jane needed to sober up because they had a lot to talk about and for Jane, seeing Maura right now was enough, even if it was mad, angry Maura.

* * *

><p>When Jane walked back into the kitchen she was unbelievably apprehensive. She hadn't expected this and was at a complete loss at how to handle it. Maura sat at the bar at the kitchen not even noticing her. She was intently staring at the cup of coffee in front of her. The sight of Maura made Jane weak in the knees. There was dirt on her face and her clothes were still bloodstained. The sight of the blood made Jane's stomach drop and all in one instant she thought she might throw up.<p>

"Do you want something to change into," Jane startled Maura out of her thoughts.

'No' was her first thought. She had no desire to accept anything from Jane at this moment, but the idea of wearing her father's blood on her clothes any made her stomach turn, "Yes, please. That would be nice." Situations that once were never awkward left these two in an uncomfortable place of not knowing how or where to move next.

As Maura went to the bedroom to change, Jane realized all her beer bottles and the empty bottle of Jameson had been thrown away. A twinge of embarrassment hit Jane. Maura shouldn't be taking care of her, she had so much to say and apologize to her about, but no idea where to begin.

"Let me look at your hand," Maura said as she entered the room with Jane's first aid kit.

Jane sheltered her right hand as she hesitated, "Th…Thanks." She managed to get out. She always loved the way Maura looked in her clothes. She couldn't help but smile even at the circumstances. Regardless of what had happened, Maura was here, and that, Jane could be grateful for.

As they moved to the kitchen counter, Jane shuddered as Maura touched her skin. "I don't believe it's broken, but you do you have some serious contusions and perhaps even some bone bruising. I can wrap it and stabilize it for you, but you should still have it x-rayed". Maura began taking out an ace bandage, "Why the right?"

"What?" Jane didn't understand the question.

"I know you hit a wall Jane, but you are left handed. Why did you hit it with your right hand?"

The sides of Jane's mouth curled upward slightly. Of course Maura would notice such a minor detail. "I'm left handed, but my right hook is better than my left. And I knew it would hurt a lot worse."

Maura cringed, "Ok. There you go. You should ice it. And please get it x-rayed."

Jane just nodded her head and she pulled her hand back and looked at Maura's handiwork.

"I am angry with you," Maura didn't know where else to start.

"Tell me something I don't know" Jane regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. She didn't even need to look at Maura to know the hurt that was there. She gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Please continue."

"You betrayed me Jane. Yes, I am mad that you shot my father. I am angry that he may die being the only person to know who my biological mother is but you _betrayed_ me. How could you do such a thing? I _trusted_ you," the last sentence was almost painful and it came out of Maura's mouth almost no more than a whisper as tears threatened her eyes.

Jane felt her blood pressure rising. She wasn't sure if she could do this. She was getting angry way too quickly, "You act like I did this on purpose. Like I actively wanted to do something to put you in danger!" her voice was getting frantic as she stood up. "I already told you that I told Gabriel about Doyle being in town…"

Before Jane could finish Maura was on her feet interrupting her… her voice rising with every syllable, "Oh so it's Gabriel now? 24 hours ago it was too 'biblical' and you couldn't call him anything other than _'Agent Dean'_. Good to know Jane. Did you decide how you would show up to the warehouse and kill my father together over pillow talk?" Maura was shaking.

Jane stepped towards her in 1 stride until she was in her face, "How fucking dare you. That is so far below the belt. How could you even say something like that to me? You might never believe this because you won't stop for 2 seconds to listen to me but I AM sorry. For everything…"

Maura closed the little distance between them, her tone becoming much quieter but no less deadly, "Well forgive me for not being able to keep up with you. Two weeks ago you are ready to be finished with me because I was sworn by legal law to keep something from you and two nights ago you are in bed with someone you don't even LIKE… who is an FBI agent after my father. So what do you do Jane? You help the situation by telling said FBI agent that a man on his most wanted list is roaming around Boston and expect him to do nothing. And expect me not to be upset?"

Jane ran her left hand through her raven locks as she turned from Maura. This situation was getting too volatile, but she couldn't help raise her voice. Now she was just mad, "Of course. Here we go back to Tommy again. And why the fuck are you so hung up on the fact that I slept with _Agent Dean_? If I recall you were the one who kept pushing me to go out with him!" She was yelling now.

Maura was shaking and could no longer control herself. The tears flowed freely as she pointed her finger at Jane and screamed through her tremors, "because while I sat crying at my mother's bedside you were sleeping with him. And you should have been with ME!"

At the sounding of the last syllable Jane's mouth fell open. In the silence, they could hear the rain begin pouring outside. She couldn't believe the words that had come out of Maura's mouth and she wasn't prepared for what came out next, Jane was frozen.

As Maura stepped towards Jane once again she was oddly calm. The sensation of her change in emotion set Jane on edge. "And I just wanted to know something, Jane. _Was the fuck worth it?" _

Jane stumbled backwards towards the wall. Maura's hand found her mouth as she couldn't believe the words that she had just said. As Maura fought to apologize she couldn't form the words. The two stood there looking at one another, unsure of who the other was at this moment. In an instant Jane turned and ran out the door.

Maura quickly gathered herself and followed. Jane ran out the front door of her building into the pouring rain. She felt an odd shelter as the raindrops now masked the tears streaming from her eyes.

Maura caught her in a second out the door as the cool sensation on the raindrops met her hot flushed face, "Jane WAIT" she screamed as she tried to stop Jane's movement.

Jane had no fight left. She just stopped as she cried into her hands. She was now soaking wet from the downpour in the sky, "WHAT do you want?" through the tears she screamed. She refused to turn and meet Maura's gaze.

Maura's own tears flowed freely, "Do you want to know why it matters to me Jane?"

"Why what matters Maura?" Jane was in no mood to play games and was exhausted from this exercise.

"Why I care that you slept with him… why it matters so much to me"

"I know why. You made it perfectly clear. I am a horrible person. I get it." Jane said with almost no emotion despite the tears she couldn't control as she turned to walk away… to walk anywhere but here.

"It's because… I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, Jane"


End file.
